federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - January, 2383
This page chronicles posts #10281-10400 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2383. *CP - December, 2382 *CP - February, 2383 Cardassia Plots First Week Unexpectedly, MIRA PAVO shows up at AVARIN INDUS’ apartment with ZEEKA PAVO asking for a place to stay. He is shocked, but more than willing to take them in (especially since Mira is pregnant!). Second Week A look into the younger Damar’s, TOREL DAMAR, KEGEN DAMAR and LANA DAMAR are watching cartoons when QUESTA DAMAR comes in and there is some arguments. After having a fit, Kegen gets in trouble from his father, CORAT DAMAR who takes no sass - spanking his son into submission. At a museum, SHAWN MUNROE spends his last day on the planet with MINIYA MUNROE. He is sad to leave and explains to her that soon enough they’ll see each other again when Questa brings her - Miniya showing her sadness at not having him around more. When SEN ANTON-BERN (ERON BERN) arrives to the Damar residence he is horrified to see LANA has dressed CELAR BERN up in dresses and make up. Third Week Back from drinking with Micus, DURAS VENIK gets flirty with KOHSII VENIK but she doesn’t take it well being hormonal. She then confesses to him that she is pregnant with a baby boy and due in October! AVARIN INDUS and SIYAL REMARA are able to finally talk when they have some free time, agreeing to continue with her determination to get pregnant. They go out for dinner, wishing to get on with their lives despite Mira, and then get in some lovin’! Wishing to put some things behind him, AVARIN insists with MIRA that she gets a paternity test on her latest baby. She is insulted, having a fit but eventually agrees if only so Avarin doesn’t take her kids. Bajor Plots First Week Back from vacation on Earth, SIOMANE TARA is happy to see ZAYN VONDREHLE again. Presenting him with a snow globe as a souvenir, she is pleased when they are able to kiss again! T’POK finally confronts MARGIANNE about her behaviour, which prompts her to have a break down. Margi expresses she needs to get away, but T’Pok calms her enough so she stays. Later on, ANNALISE SAVOI and SEBASTIEN come over to the retreat to get T’POK’s side of the story. They start to understand him more, until MARGIANNE walks in and have a private conversation with Annalise. ANNALSE and MARGIANNE get to the bottom of things, prompting Margi to be more open to talks with T’Pok and knowing it isn’t all her fault. Having some alone time, T’POK and SEBASTIEN talk man to men briefly before he leaves with Annalise and MARGIANNE is finally able to open up to her husband. Fourth Week Continuing their work on Katal, T’POK and CATHASACH UNA are making progress, but discuss other ways that may bring her back faster than the current path they’re on. Finally, with the right amount of luck, CATHASACH is able to bring KATAL UNA back after being missing for 6 months. Katal doesn’t realize how much time has passed and is shocked by all the changes. KATAL starts to enjoy her time with the kids and is surprised by a visit from a pregnant AMITY IOAN and gets filled in on a lot that has been going on while she was missing. LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS have an intimate moment together as the Terravulcan realizes he is in the beginning stages of his ponn farr! Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Sad about her marriage, MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K finds herself crying in front of SEBASTIEN CORRIX. When T’POK comes in, she gets quiet and doesn’t tell him what is wrong, focusing instead on BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K. Confused by all of this, T’POK speaks with CATHASACH UNA as they’re both working on repairing the transporters for Katal. Cath offers his advice, making T’Pok wonder if his wife is having an affair with Tien. Third Week Back on the station, SHAWN MUNROE is happy to reunite with ASHLEY MOSS on an old project involving a Bajoran tablet. Reading from the real thing, they feel it is about the Emissary and Ashley starts to hear voices. Coming back to the tablet, ASHLEY is anxious to translate more of it. SHAWN reads some more and suddenly the voices get more insistent and she smashes the tablet only to find a scroll inside. After being checked by the infirmary and cleared by Vedek’s, ASHLEY returns, prompting SHAWN to explain that the scroll is actually about a new emissary once the Sisko was no longer corporal. Fourth Week Preparing to head out, CORBAN MADDIX and JILLIAN HORTON are hoping their trip to an Administrative Operations conference will be relatively uneventful. 2063 Plots First Week Still in the trunk of a car, BRYCE WREN and ALLYSAAN KNIGHT make the decision to use her borg past to contact the borg in space. They hook her up to the device he has, which starts to emit a signal in hopes it will get them safe. Second Week Finally the car BRYCE WREN and ALLYSAAN KNIGHT are in comes to a stop, but to their chagrin the men use the chance to beat on Bryce, but stop when Ally is beamed away. ALLYSAAN then reappears on the Enterprise, beamed up by the Borg Queen who invites the woman to come back to the collective in exchange for helping Bryce - Ally agrees! BRYCE, in the meantime, is then beamed to the First Contact site in Montana where he tells WILLIAM RIKER of his peril. Third Week Waiting for the first warp ship to be constructed, BRYCE WREN and WILLIAM RIKER chat briefly about the future and Bryce’s mission/experiences on the planet. ALLYSAAN KNIGHT is still holding on, relieved that the nanites are unable to reassimilate her, holding off the Borg Queen until Picard arrives to save the day! Earth Plots Fourth Week Now, safe/secure, BRYCE WREN reunites with ALLYSAAN KNIGHT and confesses how grateful he was for her help and the couple are able to get back to their children - with Three relatively unscathed from the assimilation attempts, though will need some time to fully recover. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Having some special information, mKEHAL S’HARIEN risks his life by taking mBENJAMIN WOLFE to mISKANDER NASSIR and explaining to him the importance of having the spawn of Emissary Wolfe. mISKANDER then gets the chance to speak with mBENJAMIN and is pleased to find the boy will be perfect for moulding. Hoping to sort out any confusion, mISKANDER finally addresses mKEHAL telling him he will be a slave/advisor while mBENJAMIN does into mTANIA ABBAS’ care. Fourth Week Happy with his new toy, mISKANDER NASSIR goes to his mother mTANIA ABBAS to tell her about mBen. He explains he is looking into some genetic modification programs to make him an even more formidable weapon. Alt Universe B Plots Fourth Week Universe B Arriving back to Bajor thinking nothing went wrong, CORBAN AND JILLIAN go separate ways. Corban goes home only to find NORAH MADDIX there and their son MEREDITH MADDIX. He doesn’t know how to take it all and runs off to find Jillian. JILLIAN is skeptical at first until she finds out Marcus Wolfe is president, there is a war with the Yeerks and Maddix is still a Commander. NORAH, however, has followed them, but MADDIX hears none of it and they bolt. Getting into a shuttle, MADDIX and JILLIAN are stopped by MARCUS WOLFE who explains they need to come back. Not wishing to listen to his crap, they gun it and make it back to the ion storm fissure just in time, even if Jillian got hurt! Flashbacks First Week December, 3rd week, 2382 Knowing some information from her daughter, QUESTA DAMAR contacts EVA and tells her that she believes Elli is still alive, offering whereabouts on a planet that may be where she is. Year 2373 Thinking about his relationship with MIRA, AVARIN has a flashback memory to how they first met. Mira, is a young teenager who is going to an all girls school. Avarin is a Kara who has his eye on her, more so when she started to openly flirt with him. Second Week January, 1st week, 2383 Waiting for SIYAL REMARA to come home from shopping, AVARIN INDUS is outside of their apartment when he tells her about Mira’s arrival. It cases some tension, though mostly on his side as it becomes clear the situation is stressing him out. Year 2373 At a summer social, MIRA PAVO is excited to be dressed up and pretty when she runs into AVARIN INDUS. The Kara is a bit more forward than she anticipates, scaring her, but Avarin follows, explaining his genuine interest in her. That prompts Mira to start a secret relationship with the man despite a probability being in other marriage arrangements. As their relationship continues, AVARIN and MIRA get more and more intimate until he takes her virginity in an old school room - much to her horror as she wishes for something more. #01 January, 2383 #01 January, 2383 #01 January, 2383